


Our Time Together

by SLS_Flake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, Daydreaming, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Pining, Sleepovers, Teasing, not in that order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLS_Flake/pseuds/SLS_Flake
Summary: Amity never had time for friends, or at least that was what she told herself. She definitely didn't have time for a crush. Now she has friends and a crush, but no time. If she can't get the courage to say something soon, she won't have anything.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Our Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup!
> 
> I imagined this as a canon divergence that takes place post Grom, but pre-Agony. Also known as the golden age of tomato Amity. If you like it, please leave some Kudos and let me know, it helps me write.

Amity stood, stock still and tense, at the base of the steps of Hexside. Luz was wearing her purple and white hoodie over the multicolored arms of her uniform like she always did after Human Culture Club. She was leaning from one leg to the other the way she did whenever she was excited. At some point Amity realized she'd been completely silent longer than was strictly necessary. Or reasonable. Or comfortable. 

“What’s up Amity? You needed to tell me something?” Luz asked expectantly.

Amity felt her own pulse all the way up to her head, and she swallowed nervously. The regret of an impulse decision washed over her.

“Is it important? Oh! Is it dangerous? Is there some giant monster we have to fight again? Because Eda says if she had to bail me out a third time this week she’d fill my bed with spiders.” 

Amity’s eyes widened as Luz leaned in conspiratorially. 

Her brain started to scramble. Words she had rolled through her head for hours tumbled away as Luz’s face drew close. Her hair was still ruffled slightly and hanging over her eyes after she had been playing around with her hoodie.

“I think she was joking but they get so big here that I don’t want to take the chance.” Luz joked, searching for a smile.

The red on Amity’s face spread like wildfire, contrasting with her mint green hair. She poured effort into opening her mouth to say something, anything, but couldn’t manage anything other than a slight nod. 

Luz’s grin faded as she noticed her joke not landing. The seconds ticked by. Amity’s posture was pulled tight as a wire, and she held her fists straight down by her sides like she did before giving a class presentation. Luz looked down at the ground sheepishly.

“Are you angry with me? I didn’t mean it before, I’m not that busy. Whatever it is, I’ll help!”

Amity unclenched her hands and tried to hide her reddening cheeks before finally she managed to open her mouth. “No no no Luz, I just… I just wanted to tell you…” 

Her thoughts leaped wildly, and they formed a last ditch effort to tell Luz everything, how inexplicably amazing she was, and how much fun she’d had together, how much the last few weeks had meant to her. 

“I wanted to tell you that I…” 

She wanted to say it all. But she couldn’t do it, not if there was even the smallest chance of a no.

Amity pointed to the air suddenly, as the overworked gears in her head finally made something useful. 

“I do need help! I have this project for ABOM 201 and I think it could use an outside perspective!”

She mentally groaned at her own cowardice. It had been such a perfect afternoon and they were all alone, how could she waste it like this?

Luz leaned back to a distance that let Amity think clearly again. “Oh! Sure, I can help. I think Eda wants a break this weekend anyway. What’s the project about?” She offered, with a tinge of relief in her voice.

“I need to do research on… human artifacts. How magic interacts with them and whether witches can use them.”

It was only partially a lie, Amity really was curious about human artifacts, but none of her classes or teachers had ever more than mentioned the human realm.

“That sounds fun, I’d love to help! Eda probably doesn’t want to share her hoard though…”

Amity watched as Luz squinted her eyes and rubbed her chin, miming careful consideration before grinning as her eyes lit up. They’d spent several study sessions together where Amity had stared maybe a bit too long at Luz while she worked. Amity could practically see the idea forming above Luz’s head. 

“I’m late for a Demonology lesson with King, but I can meet you in the market tomorrow afternoon.” She rushed, seeming more excited than usual.

“Tomorrow?” Amity squeaked as Luz whirled past her. “Yeah, yes, definitely. I really appreciate it.”

Luz bounds off toward the woods, waving the whole way.

“It’s a date!”

* * *

Amity sat at the desk in her room staring intensely at her homework. Her eyes scrolled left then right again, taking in the same sentence for a fifth time in a row. Thirty minutes had passed since she started studying and she had answered one question about basic rune structure. No amount of focusing or foot-tapping seemed to help, and she was running out of patience with herself. She gently put her face to her desk with a soft bump. The silence of Blight manor did nothing to help her work, it made each distracted thought that much louder.

When she was younger, the silence had been comforting and close. So many things felt like they moved too quickly, like she was running out of time. At home or in her little nook at the library, time stopped just for her.

Now though, it reminded her of what she didn’t have. On the couple of occasions she’d studied with the Human Culture Club she never finished the work she brought. She was always comparing answers with Gus, or trading notes with Willow, or walking through a problem with Luz. It was hardly productive, but she loved every second of it. Her favorite part was when Luz asked a question. Amity would spend a minute to explain why this ingredient was appropriate here because of that table, or how this rune could be replaced here. Luz would tilt her head to the side, point at some portion of the problem five steps back, and ask something nearly impossible to answer without talking about material from a class she hadn’t taken yet.

It was amazing to see someone with almost no experience with magic learning it faster than any witch in history. Luz was excited about the smallest increment in progress, curious about every little thing in every single subject, and never took anything for granted. Amity felt like she was learning the wonders of magic for the first time again, before it had become an obligation.

So many wonderful things had happened this summer, she could hardly believe it. It had taken weeks but she had warmed up to Gus and Willow again. For the first time since that awful birthday all those years ago she had real friends. Not some future business partners her parents made her talk to, actual friends that she did stupid stuff with and made jokes with that nobody else would understand. And it was all thanks to Luz.

There were other moments she loved too. Sometimes Amity and Luz would have Azura day. They’d go to the library in her little private spot, and just read and talk and draw and write for hours, alone together. At first Luz wanted to make it an actual club and share their books with anyone they could, but Amity had talked her down. She’d been pretty persistent until a week ago. Now they would just sit and read together, sometimes back to back on the floor. Whenever Luz got that close, Amity couldn’t help but imagine them both turning their heads around at the same time. 

It would be so perfect. Their faces would only be an inch apart, and Luz’s nose would brush against her cheek before Amity would laugh a little awkwardly. They’d hold that pose for a second, knowing it was just the two of them. Those huge brown eyes would take her in and keep her locked in place. She'd feel Luz’s breath on her neck, and the only thing in the world they’d hear would be each other's heartbeats. Luz would cup Amity’s cheek in her hand, smiling with her eyes half closed and whisper something about how she couldn’t wait anymore before closing that last gap-

“Careful mittens, don’t let mom catch you sleeping on the job.”

Amity jerked upwards, her chair making a ragged scraping noise against the floor as she turned toward the door.

Edric leaned against the inside wall of her room, arms crossed.

Amity almost growled, “You did _not_ just sneak into my room.”

He raised an eyebrow, “You’re right, I knocked twice and then said your name three times. What’s the matter? Can’t focus again?” A knowing smirk spreads across his face.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” She lied, tensing her jaw.

“Thinking about a... certain someone again?”

“Shut up.”

Edric snorted. “Y’know, Emira and I could make it easier for you. Just imagine, giant shining letters on the front of Hexside. Amity Blight, complete idiot for Luz Noceda.”

“Sh-shut up,” she stuttered as her face started to burn.

“I think she’d go for it. You’d have to be blind not to see how red you get around her Mittens.”

Amity’s eyes twitched in anger before she reached for an oversized paperweight, perfect for chucking at unwanted guests.

Edric instinctively protected his head with his arms, a habit from years of antagonizing his sisters. “Ack! Not the face! I just came to tell you mom’s in a bad mood again!”

Amity stopped just before releasing the antique projectile. “What?”

Edric peeked between his arms as he slowly lowered his guard. 

“Dad lost a deal with the Emperor’s Coven, something about a more dependable seller closer to the castle. Mom decided she needs to ‘Keep better track of who we associate with.’” He rolled his eyes as he woodenly imitated her lecture.

“Anyway, she grounded me for a week and Emira is still listening to her speech.”

Amity looked at him skeptically. “Great, maybe now you’ll actually do your work. What’s that got to do with me?”

Edric feigned a wounded heart.

“Aww, no sympathy for the fallen? Just letting you know we haven’t told her about your new-slash-old best friend, so you should be safe. Looks like she’s going to tire herself out on us before dinner, so you’re welcome.” And with an exaggerated bow he slipped out of her room.

“Ugh.” Amity groaned to an empty room.

Edric and Emira were always frustrating. They loved annoying her at every possible opportunity, so it was doubly frustrating that she actually was grateful they didn’t say anything.

Amity had been the pride of the Blights for years now though. She’d succeeded at everything that mattered, so she’d earned a little leeway here and there. Her parents had forced her to abandon Willow years ago, but now she’d been recognized by the school as a gifted Plants track witch. Blights only associated with powerful witches, and Amity was doing just that. They had to understand once they saw that. Still, she’d rather build up to it over time to ease the transition.

Amity leaned back to her work, with no more focus or progress than she had an hour before. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Even when their father wasn’t home, the Blight family always ate dinners together out of a combination of tradition and parental command. Mrs. Odalia Blight sat at the head of the table, except when her husband Alador was home. Then she was more than happy to sit at the foot, like every meal with him was a fancy dinner party. Amity sat next to the head, with Edric and Emira on the opposite side. Each sibling had their own seat that they’d picked and always sat in for years, and it was an unspoken rule between them to never try to sit anywhere else. When they were younger it was just a habit. Now it was a truce. If Edric and Emira were going to tease Amity, or if Amity was going to tattle, it was not going to happen at the dinner table.

As soon as Amity took her seat she knew something was wrong. Her parents always had something to say about her grades, or her clothes, or her hair, but recently she’d started talking about her apprenticeship under Lillith and the advanced classes she was taking. Her father had seemed so fascinated and proud. Tonight it was just her mother, and the air was tense with an argument that hadn’t happened yet. The warmth she’d felt the last few days was completely gone.

The table was quiet for several minutes while everyone ate. In between bites, Amity shot a confused glance over to Edric, who signaled back with an equally anxious look and a subtle shrug. She turned to Emira accusatorily, who shook her head dismissively and stared questioningly at Amity. She responded with an exasperated shake of her head. This completely silent conversation continued for a full five minutes, until both of the twins looked at Amity with concern.

An unamused tone of voice broke the silence. “Amity, how is Hexside? Are you keeping up with your studies?” Their mother asked, not making eye contact while eating.

Amity answered quickly, overenthusiastic to bring good news to the table. “School is good! I’m still top of the Abominations class.”

“Good, good. And you’re still studying the other tracks? You’ll need to be well-rounded if you want to get into the Emperor's Coven.”

“Yes, of course. I’m keeping up with the other tracks’ coursework.”

“Very good Amity. As expected of a Blight.”

Amity let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The conversation was stiff but she sat a little taller at the complement. Whatever the problem was, it couldn’t have been her fault.

Edric and Emira continued to glare at each other, wracking their brains for who had done something to make their mother yet angrier.

Her mother finished eating and looked at Amity dead in the face. A look of disdain filled her face. “And have you finally grown past that silly training wand?” 

The twins stopped their silent bickering as Amity’s heart sank. 

“Um… no, but I’m-”

“I see. Well, it can’t be helped. You’ll never be as gifted as your siblings.” Her mother nodded knowingly. “You’ll just have to work twice as hard.”

“But… I am! I’m already the Coven leader’s apprentice, and everyday I’m-”

“You need to think of your future Amity.” Her mother interrupted. “You are her apprentice now, but every day you spend without your magic developing is a day you fall behind. You need to focus.”

Amity gripped the table with both hands in an attempt to stop herself. For years she’d poured her heart and soul into being the best witch she could ever be, and now her mother was saying that it wasn’t enough. She just couldn’t hold it in. “ _Focus_?!” She sputtered, “I’m the best witch in my class! I spend half my day just studying and I’ve done everything you and Dad told me too! What more could I possibly do?!”

Her mother narrowed her eyes. Amity had learned never to talk back. When her parents told her to train her magic over school breaks, she trained. When they threatened to stop Willow’s admission into Hexside, she stopped being friends with Willow. When they took away her dinner after a bad test, she went hungry.

The silence stretched for what felt like an eternity, and her mother stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to back down, but she held her ground. 

Amity’s mother sighed in exasperation. “You could _start_ ,” She spat, “By spending less time around that magically-crippled _human_.”

Amity’s stomach turned over. “What?” She feinted, rifling through her head for an excuse.

“You are a Blight, Amity. Everything you do causes rumors and gossip. You never know who will hear about it.” She said, sighing sadly. “If you can’t understand that then maybe we need to reexamine how much time we allow you after school.” She paused, thinking up a proper punishment.

“But that’s not-” Amity’s voice breaks weakly.

She interrupts again, ignoring her daughter’s protests entirely. “You could do a lot more if you spent less time reading those useless novels and loafing around a criminal’s apprentice. If you can’t understand what it means to be a Blight, maybe your father and I can talk about your fiction collection. Throwing it out would do you a lot of good.”

“No! No, I understand.” Amity said, shrinking in her chair.

“Very good. However, we still need to discuss your little outburst. If you _ever_ take that tone with me again, I will see to it that-”

The sound of shattering glass interrupted any thoughts her mother had as Emira swept a cup off the table with a wide swing of her arm, seemingly bickering with Edric over nothing. Their mother’s strained irritation was instantly redirected.

“Oops.” Emira said, staring at Amity and tilting her head toward the door.

“ _Emira_! Get up and clean that before your father gets home or you can enjoy your meals from your room for the next week!”

Amity started to leave, pushing her chair in with a stiff motion.

“Oh Titan, how will I ever recover.” Emira deadpanned as Edric did his best to keep a straight face.

“Excuse me?! You will not-”

Amity closed the door behind her and silenced yet another lecture. Her footsteps were soft and slow up the stairs to her room. She leaned against the hallway and started breathing hard, like she was running a marathon. Her whole body shrunk to the floor as she pushed her fingers through her hair.

How could she be so stupid. She shut her eyes, trying to stop the burning. She was too angry to cry.

Years of work meant nothing to her mother, had done nothing but earn her more attention in the worst possible ways. If she disobeyed after they trashed her books, they might try to get her friends expelled. If that didn’t work, they might even stop her apprenticeship, anything to get her to do as they said. They’d take anything she loved and everything she worked for. The only way things ever got better was if she did as she was told, and that meant abandoning her friends. It meant never talking to Luz again.

She just sat there pulling at hair and shouting silently. Minutes passed before she untensed her body, crumpled and exhausted. 

The hallway was dark and lonely, but the worst of her frustration had passed. She wasn’t going to cry, especially if there was even the slightest chance they’d hear downstairs. She pulled herself up and stared into her dimly lit room. Her eyes darted around before locking on the shelves above her desk. Amity’s expression hardened.

First she put away the work she laid out for after dinner into the many carefully arranged stacks she had on her desk. She looked over to her little shelf of Azura books she’d spent years collecting from the market, only now complete because of Luz. One-by-one, they each came off the shelf as she stacked them behind the spare blanket in her closet. She pulled on her pajamas, and curled up into the sheets on her bed. Amity buried her face in her pillow.

Every second tomorrow had to count. It was so scary, and it could go so wrong, but she was running out of time. One way or another, tomorrow would be the end of her friendship with Luz.


End file.
